


2Fast 2Ham: Helplessless

by IAmTheAnnihilator



Series: 2Fast 2Ham [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Who Killed Captain Alex? (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAnnihilator/pseuds/IAmTheAnnihilator
Summary: This epic sequel to The Satisfiedification sees an evilorganization set on destroying the world,and the two men out to stop them





	2Fast 2Ham: Helplessless

Deep down in the huge underground mafia fortress, the Mafia soldiers, led by notorious Mafioso Aaron Burr were prepping their guns and armer. It was time to blow up new york. The Mafia called in their helicopters and started blowing up the city. Civilians were running and dying and also dying and the new york police force was completely outgunned so they called in the Elite Operatives and also hired cutthroat mercenary John Laurens to get the job done. The Elite Ops police helicopters arrived. The Elite Ops also sent out Superspy Alexander Hamilton to break into the Mafia’s base. It was a huge epic battle. The fighting was non-stop until John Laurens arrived, cruising in on his hoverboard with his AK47 in hand, dispatching mafias on the ground. The helicopters see him and start shooting at him, but they are taken out by the elite ops helicopters. Helicopters fall to the ground. Laurens spots Aaron Burr’s Super Helicopter and starts gliding toward it, gun in hand. 

Meanwhile, deep underground in the mafia base, the remaining mafia soldiers were prepping a bomb. 100 pounds of C4 explosive under one of the biggest cities in America, and it’s all rigged to blow up in 1 hour. The mafia soldiers do not know that Hamilton has found his way into the base, armed with nothing but an automatic pistol. He makes his way toward the bomb room, eliminating mafia soldiers like a boss. 

 

Laurens flies his hoverboard toward Burr’s helicopter. He goes above it, and luckily for him Burr doesn’t notice. He dismounts his hoverboard so that he is standing on the copter and pulls out a small bomb capable of blowing up the helicopter. Using duct tape he tapes the bomb to the top. Most of the other helicopters are currently fighting other helicopters so he goes unnoticed. He then yanks open the convenient-to-the-plot top hatch and jumps in. Inside the helicopter there is a small cabin where Aaron Burr sits with his gun. “Excuse me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” Laurens asks, unaware that Aaron has guards on the ship in the cockpit. Aaron Burr reaches for his gun but Laurens aims at him first. “Don’t even think about it. Now, I think it’s time to die!” Before he can shoot, he is grabbed from behind by one of Burr’s guards. Laurens struggles, but since he is a wimp he isn’t strong enough. “You think you can just kill me? You will never be truly free.” Burr says, and then the guard opens the main door and shoves him out. As Laurens falls from the helicopter to his death, he smiles, knowing Burr will die soon. He pulls out the remote detonator out of his pocket and blows up the helicopter. Burr’s guts splatter all over the city. Laurens died knowing his death would not be meaningless. 

Deep underground Hamilton has made his way to the control room. He jumps in, killing two guards and coming face to face with Aaron Burr’s right hand man, Jefferson. Jefferson draws his gun but his head promptly explodes as Hamilton sprays him with bullets. Hamilton makes his way to the main bomb control. He needs to shut off the bomb, and quickly. Hamilton doesn’t know that more mafia guards are on their way to the control room. The door is kicked open and the guards swarm the room. “Put your hands up!” The guards yell. They train their guns on him, and Hamilton prepares for the worst of it. Then there is a loud Bang followed by 5 more loud Bangs. A woman in a mask is standing in the doorway. She walks toward Hamilton, and aims her .55 magnum at him with one hand. Then with another hand she takes off her mask. “Don’t you remember me?” She asks. Hamilton has no idea who she is. He glances toward the bomb timer, it now at 24:37. “It’s me, Sasha.” She says. “Sasha who?” Hamilton asks. “Who the hell are you?” She points her gun right at his head.

“Sasha Schuyler. You killed my sisters, now I’m gonna kill you.”


End file.
